


Restless

by flowersandteeth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandteeth/pseuds/flowersandteeth
Summary: They meet in the halls at night.Ghosts, wandering. The man with the metal arm and the man with the metal heart, each carrying the evidence of their evolution while the ones they love pretend neither man ever changed.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Got incredibly stoned and wrote a little PWP inspired by the vibe of the song A Better Way by Andy Hull & Robert McDowell.
> 
> If you want the full experience, check out "Andy Hull & Robert McDowell - A Better Way 1 hour" on YouTube.

They meet in the halls at night.

Ghosts, wandering. The man with the metal arm and the man with the metal heart, each carrying the evidence of their evolution while the ones they love pretend neither man ever changed.

The first time they touch isn't about desire; it's about being two lost souls in the same fishbowl. 

They sit down together, backs to the wall, and their shoulders brush.

Neither of them mentions it.

*

The first time they hold hands isn't about sweetness. 

The first time they hold hands, James is shaking and pale, mumbling terrified things in Russian with his eyes squeezed shut, crouched in the corner of his room, where Tony found him. 

The first time they hold hands, Tony is sitting a close but cautious distance away, talking calmly and quietly while James slowly stops shaking. There's still a slight tremor in James' fingers when they slide over Tony's offered palm. Tony laces his steadier ones through them and squeezes.

They look at each other a little more often, after that.

*

The first time they put their arms around each other, it's in the early morning hours after a mission. They're standing in another empty hallway, staring at each other, cataloging cuts and bruises that hadn't been visible until after they'd each cleaned themselves up. 

James calls Tony " _Reckless_ ", and Tony says "Thank you."

James pulls the shorter man to his chest and presses his face into Tony's neck, bombards his senses with the knowledge that the genius--the hero, the _reckless fool_ \--is unharmed, and Tony's hands settle apologetic and soothing on his back. 

Neither of them tries to pull away first.

*

The first time they kiss, Tony just leans in over James' newly repaired prosthetic and captures the soldier's lips with his own. When he pulls back, it's just far enough for him to take in James' expression, to gauge the response to Tony's bold move...to get a front-row seat to the way James' pupils dilate as he stares at Tony, and subconsciously licks his lips.

They move to the shop couch and make out like teenagers--kissing and biting and sucking, pushing hands up under shirts and down the backs of pants, too desperate to do more than clutch and tug in artless bids for closeness as they dry-hump each other up to and over the edge.

When they eventually pull apart, Tony grimaces at the state of the inside of his his boxer briefs, and James huffs a laugh and leans back in to kiss him.

*

They've been sharing a sleeping space for a couple of weeks when they really, actually fall into bed together.

It's not about fear, or concern. It's not out of desperation at a near loss of life.

They strip each other clumsily and land in a laughing, kissing tangle on the bed, before James rolls them over to hover over the shorter man. Tony gazes up at him, pupils wide and cheeks flushed with mirth and anticipation, and as James trails his hand up the back of the inventor's thigh to brush his fingers into the cleft of his ass, he leans down to coax Tony's lips apart and slide his tongue languorously into the inventor's mouth, chest warming at the ease and trust in the way Tony submits to the treatment. 

James presses the tip of one lube-coated metal finger lightly against Tony's rim, and breaks the kiss to smile at the surprised, almost pained sound he gets in response, lowering his head to nip and kiss at the inventor's jaw as he carefully rubs slick, teasing circles over the furled muscle before pushing inside. He opens Tony up slowly, on one, and then two, of the fingers of his left hand, while garbled filthy gratitude pours out of the inventor's mouth-- _Oh fu--God, fuck, James, this is--thank you--so fucking hot, fuck_ \--and James murmurs back praise as he wraps a hand around Tony's stiff cock, teasing the slit and pumping the shaft a little roughly. Tony starts to wriggle like he's trying to push James to go faster, and when he doesn't, James has to bite back a grin as Tony practically whines at him. 

Finally losing patience, Tony rolls his hips in earnest to meet the push and retreat of the smooth metal digits in his hole, smirking breathlessly when James groans low and sucks a harsh mark into his shoulder. Then there's a third finger working its way in, and Tony's smug look of challenge dissolves in a heated moan and another barrage of verbal filth as James searches carefully, presses and curls the vibranium digits until he hits paydirt. Tony inhales sharply, and James takes his time fingering and scissoring Tony open further, brushing over the inventor's prostate every few passes. 

When Tony's reduced to a flushed, begging mess and neither of them can take the teasing any longer, the soldier carefully pulls his fingers free. He slicks up his aching cock with more lube, and presses his forehead to Tony's as he lines himself up and pushes his tip past that ring of muscle. He eases in, inch by inch, reveling in the tight heat enveloping his length, and then in the way Tony curses and gasps his name when James is fully seated.

Tony makes a halfhearted attempt to spur James on, squirms until James takes Tony's wrists in his metal hand and presses them into the mattress over the billionaire's head, strokes and squeezes and pets at Tony's body with his other while he rolls his hips, thrusts slow and deep and rhythmic. Breathlessly, he tells Tony how beautiful he looks taking what James is giving him, and when Tony just moans high in response, James' eyes go hot and dark.

He pulls out and manhandles the inventor onto his hands and knees on the bed, drapes himself over Tony's back and starts with the same the languid pace as before, presses kisses and bites into Tony's shoulders and nape, tells him how tight he feels, how beautiful he is. He fucks into him a little harder, a little faster. 

When they're at a brutal, smacking, sweating pace, he wraps his prosthetic hand around Tony's cock and starts jerking the billionaire in earnest. He growls Russian into Tony's ear; calls him 'kitten' and 'beloved', tells him he how good he is, how good he's being--and Tony comes with a bitten off sound, seizing up and spilling over James' hand and the sheets under them. 

James follows soon after, digs his fingers into Tony's hips and just pounds into him, the genius gasping filthy encouragement until James buries himself deep as he can and spills inside with a groan that's mostly Tony's name.

After, when they're cleaned up and the sheets are changed, and they're laying tangled together and sliding towards sleep, Tony mumbles, "Love that fine motor control." He brushes his lips against James' bare left shoulder, and then pulls himself a little further back from the brink of sleep to lean up and press a kiss to James' mouth. "I really love it."

James reaches up to cup Tony's jaw with his prosthetic hand, kisses him back. "I really love it, too."

*fin*

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Totes edited the heck out of the porn scene. Porn is hard. I don't know why I do these things to myself.
> 
> If anyone wants to be my porn-scene beta, let me know!! lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
